jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorks production logo
The JeremyWorks production logo is a sequence that appears at the closing of every JeremyWorks film beginning with The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story in 1973 and ending with The Missing Riddle in 1998, and beginning of every JeremyWorks films starting with the release of Legend of the Wicked Witch in 1991. The logo usually changes from film to film. History Original variant (1975-1982) The logo started out with Jeremy pushing a word reading "JEREMY LTD." in a black font, from the right. Then he stands next to the logo and his hat slips off his head. It first appeared on Objects in 1975 and was last seen on Comedy TV in 1982. Second variant (1991-2004) The second variant starts with a red circle, which it reveal to be Jeremy, who is then filled with color from left to right. After shining brightly, Jeremy is then swallowed by a dot of light that dances across the screen , which from left to right sweeps out the words: "JEREMYWorks STUDIOS". A dot flies back to the logo to "o" in "Works" then the background turns into white. It first appeared on Legend of the Wicked Witch in 1991 and was last seen on JeremyToons 2 in 2004. Third variant (2005-2014) The third variant starts with the print blocks of "JeremyWorks" are placed in the machine. Then we zoom out and pan as the machine starts up and we see on the other side that "JeremyWorks" is printed on the conveyor belt, a smaller text reading "STUDIOS" fades in below the logo. It first appeared on Objects: Time Warped in 2005 and was last seen on Little Mattie in 2013. Fourth variant (2014-2019) The fourth variant starts with the JeremyWorks logo from multiple rapidly-cutting angles appearing letter-by-letter in different ways, in a somewhat similar fashion to the 2017 Nickelodeon Productions logo. We cut to the finished logo, but then the black word "STUDIOS" in the same font as the last logo appears, making the letters in the JeremyWorks logo bounce for a second before settling back in their positions. The entire logo slowly zooms out and then fades to black. It first appeared on Go City! in 2014 and was last seen on Medieval Quest in 2019. Fifth variant (2020-present) Starting with Spyro the Dragon in 2020, the logo was changed for its 50th years, the logo starts with the light blue background with clouds started appearing in a daytime. When the scene turns into sunset, and then nighttime, the text "J" and "W" appeared. The rest of the text, "eremy" and "orks" in "JeremyWorks", also starting appearing the same way as "J" and "W". The nighttime background turns into white background. Variations * Planet NX: Coming soon! * Time Travel Releashed: The logo is still, but it has the sound of a pendulum and a clock in the "o" in "Works" before zooms in the clock. * Objects: Time Warped: Same as Time Travel Releashed, but with the 2005 JeremyWorks Studios logo. * Jeremy: Battle Unleashed: The logo is still. * The Adventures in Medieval: Coming soon! * Objects: Insanity Mayhem: Coming soon! * Two Teenage Ghost: Coming soon! * Juliana and the Power Gang: Coming soon! * Jeremy: Ultimate Generations: Coming soon! * Medieval Quest: Coming soon! Trivia * When the fifth logo debuted and during the logo's first official year 2020, the logo shines to reveal "50 Years", with "50" bigger and above the logo, and "Years" smaller and under the logo. * Starting with Spyro the Dragon, "STUDIOS" is removed. Category:Logos